Lying Beside You With You Wanting Me
by Havah Kinny
Summary: JONAS AU not agents. "I lay next to him, watching him sleep. I know, I know…I should have been sleeping too, but he was just so beautiful with those curls, those freckles…so maybe he was my eldest brother, I didn’t care." Kevick fluff.


I lay next to him, watching him sleep. I know, I know…I should have been sleeping too, but he was just so beautiful with those curls, those freckles…so maybe he was my eldest brother, I didn't care. I half hoped that he'd wake up and catch me staring. Then he would tease me and eventually kiss me. You see, I belong to the boy sleeping next to me, and while I've always been conditioned to fear homosexuality and loathe incest, love overpowered my thought of sin. I mean it's not like they were deadly sins anyways…sure, maybe this started out as lust, but it was love now. Kevin stirred slightly and my breath caught in my throat. I guess I was afraid that he would reprimand me for not sleeping, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Nick…I love him…I love him, I don't care if you think it's wrong, I love him." Kevin muttered the words in his sleep and I smiled. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming, but I refrained, worried that he would be angry if I woke him.

"I love you too Kevin," I whispered. He smiled into the words and he subconsciously pulled me closer to his warm body. I didn't mind. I tried to sleep again, I really did, but his features drew me back into a state of delusion. All I wanted was to wake him and prove my love for him, but it was almost 4 in the morning…god, I should be asleep! He smelled so perfect and I loved that since he and I had started sharing a bed he had stopped wearing his t-shirt to bed…as had I. It hadn't been something that we had talked about it, it was just one night we both wore them and the next we didn't. I snuggled in to his warm, flawless, soft chest and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Not a rough, passionate lick, just a soft, gentle brush of my lips against his skin. It was wonderful to feel the warmth against my lips.

"Mmmm." Kevin muttered in his sleep.

"I know," I whispered. "I like it too." I let my hands curve around his waist and I closed my eyes, trying to relish in the joy of his body, but I just couldn't sleep,. All I wanted to do was look at him in his perfection. I propped myself up on one elbow and just looked down at him, admiring the way his lips curved into a half smile when he was having a good dream. In fact, I was so focused on his lips that I didn't notice when his eyes fluttered open.

"Nicky, have you been watching me all night?" He smiled at me and I grinned sheepishly, letting out a dorky laugh.

"Maybe…fuck it…you caught me." He leaned up and his lips captured mine in a soft, sleepy kiss.

"Babe, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't…you're just…you're so beautiful, it's distracting."

"You are so full of shit." He shook his head in mock anger, but I know that somewhere deep down he knew that I was right, that he was the most beautiful creature on earth.

"I'm not." I shook my head. "Kevin, you're gorgeous." I ran my fingers across his soft cheek, sighing deeply – he truly was perfect in my eyes.

"I love you Nicky…"

"I love you too." I smiled and brushed my lips against his ever so softly. I knew that he liked it when I took initiative and kissed him; I also knew that I didn't do that enough. I smiled and rolled over on top of him. "How awake are you?" I asked.

"Pretty damn awake right now." He grinned, biting his bottom lip as his hands ran across my back. "Now are you just going to tease me or do I get to feel those lips?" I gave him his answer by leaning down and kissing him fiercely. I loved the way that his hands felt as they massaged my back, digging in more and more as the kiss deepened. I longed for nothing else, just his touch, his kiss, his love, and I had it. I could die right now completely content, but I didn't want to. I wanted more time on earth to spend with Kevin.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked suggestively, running me hand down the leg of his loose sweatpants.

"You know what Nicky, why don't we just talk tonight?" He flipped me off of him and looked at me lovingly, pushing aside my curls. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered. I smiled.

"Thanks." I could felt my ears growing red. I knew that he thought I was lovely, it didn't matter, it still felt new every time that he said it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything that interests you."

"You interest me." I smiled. "Tell me about you."

"Ok." Kevin smiled. "My favorite sight is your eyes." He brushed my curls away again and looked in to my brown eyes. "My favorite feeling is your hand in mine, calloused and all." He took my hand and held it tight. "My favorite sound is you telling me that you love me."

"I love you," I smiled.

"Thank god." He stroked my cheek. "My favorite smell is you in the morning after you wake up." I felt Kevin bury his face in my neck. "And my favorite taste is your lips." His lips captured mine in a kiss. God, he was such a romantic. "But when I'm around you, I'm completely senseless." He smiled at me and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"You are such a romantic." I smiled and snuggled in to his body.

"I know…but everything that I said was completely true." He kissed my cheek.

"I know, that's part of why I love you Kev."

"You know, I was thinking about the first time that I realized I wanted you as more than a brother." He smiled. "You were sitting there, on your bed, practicing guitar. You were newly 15 and god, were you beautiful." Kevin smiled. "You were trying to get the chords right on Burnin' Up, and you were struggling. You asked me to come over and help you."

"I remember that day! I was so frustrated that I cried all over your new shirt…and you didn't get mad at me…for the first time ever."

"Yeah." Kevin chuckled. "I helped you master it and before long your tears were gone and you were burnin' up those chords and my heart."

"You're amazing…" I smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Only because I have you to give the world too."

"I don't need the world." I shook my head and just gazed into his soft, gorgeous hazel eyes. "I just need you."

"I know, but I still want to give you everything." Kevin smiled and took my hand. "Feel this." He put my hand on his chest and I could feel his heart thudding. "You make it pound like that, so yeah, I want to give you everything." I leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"You always know exactly what to say…" I felt a slight tear welling in the corner of my eye. "It's so…it's so beautiful."

"Jesus, Nick, don't cry!"

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm tired." I yawned and Kevin ruffled my hair.

"Come on, close your eyes." He pulled my head on to his chest. "Sleep little Nicky." He began to sing softly to me an old French lullaby that mom used when we were younger and couldn't sleep. I hadn't been asleep for more than two minutes before Joe burst into the room.

"RISE AND SHINE LOVE BUNNIES! IT'S TIME TO GET TO WORK!" My eyes shot open and I laughed as Kevin threw a pillow at Joe. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted, but it was going to be fine because Kevin would get me through the day.


End file.
